Disposable plastic shopping bags are widely used in retail stores. However, some concerns have been raised about the environmental impact of disposing large numbers of plastic bags in landfills. In response, reusable bags made of more durable materials have been introduced. However, the reusable bags that are currently available are not designed to be used with existing bag rack structures that are currently used to hold disposable plastic bags.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.